


Missverständnisse

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Wütend stürmte Yugi in Kaibas Büro.Knallte die Tür mit solcher Wucht ins Schloss, dass selbst noch die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Verwundert blickte der Firmenchef von seinem Bildschirm auf den jungen Mann, der sich schnaufend vor ihm aufbaute...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Priest Seto
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

Wütend stürmte Yugi in Kaibas Büro.  
Knallte die Tür mit solcher Wucht ins Schloss, dass selbst noch die Fensterscheiben klirrten. Verwundert blickte der Firmenchef von seinem Bildschirm auf den jungen Mann, der sich schnaufend vor ihm aufbaute.

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, ließ sich jedoch nicht zu einem Kommentar herab. Obwohl es ihn schon verwunderte, dass der Kleine so selbstbewusst in sein Büro rauschte und anscheinend sauer genug war, einen Rauswurf seinerseits zu riskieren. Es war immerhin bekannt, dass Kaiba Störungen verabscheute. Und die Sekretärin konnte sicher sein, noch heute Abend ihre Kündigung auf den Tisch liegen zu haben. Hatte sie den aufgebrachten jungen Mann doch nicht davon abhalten können, ihren Chef zu stören.

Eisig haute Yugi Kaiba seine Frage um die Ohren:

„Was hast du mit Yami gemacht?“

Die Augenbraue wanderte noch höher. 

„Er verkriecht sich immer mehr in seinem Zimmer. Isst nicht. Spricht nicht. Lässt mich nicht zu sich. Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“

Nun musste Kaiba doch antworten:

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich an seinem Zustand schuld bin?“

Sein Gegenüber stützte sich nun mit beiden Armen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Gefährlich blitzte es in den Amethysten auf:

„Weil er mit dir sprechen wollte. Und als er wiederkam, verschwand er wortlos in seinem Zimmer.“

Kaiba verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch mehr.  
Kurz funkelte es amüsiert in seinen Augen auf, bevor sie wieder zu eiskalten Seen erstarrten: 

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, aber der Möchtegern- Pharao hat nicht einmal auch nur ein Wort mit mir geredet. Ergo bin ich auch nicht Schuld an seinem Zustand. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest? Ich hab’ zu tun.“ Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Computer zu, beziehungsweise wollte er. Doch Yugi hatte sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass er einfach hinüberlangte und den Bildschirm einfach ausschaltete.

Das war nun selbst für einen Seto Kaiba zu viel.  
Schnell wie eine Viper hatte er nach Yugis Handgelenk gelangt.  
Hielt es in seiner schraubstockartigen Umklammerung gefangen. 

Gefährlich baute er sich vor Yugi auf.  
Schaute auf den Kleinen hinunter und zischte:

„Hör’ zu Kleiner, ich weiß nicht, was dich auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, ich hätte was mit Yami zu tun. Doch lass’ dir eines gesagt sein: es ist mir scheißegal, was mit ihm, dir oder sonst wem passiert. Und wenn du nicht sofort das Weite suchst, hast du eine Klage wegen Hausfriedensbruch am Hals.“

„Und du wegen Körperverletzung.“, funkelte Yugi zurück, während er seine Hand aus Kaibas Umklammerung riss. Mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Mine massierte er die lädierte Stelle und versuchte so, dass Blut dazu anzuregen, wieder schneller dahinzufließen und das taube Gefühl zu vertreiben.

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
Bevor er sie hinter sich schloss, gab er Kaiba noch antwort:

„Weil er dich liebt.“

Und ließ Kaiba mit diesen vier überaus schwerwiegenden Worten allein stehen. Der das erst mal verdauen musste. 

Immer noch stinksauer stapfte Yugi zu seiner Wohnung zurück.  
Er ließ auch an der Tür seine Wut aus.  
Jedenfalls streckte Seth, als er endlich auf der Wohnzimmercouch Platz gefunden hatte, den Kopf um die Ecke und meinte verwundert: 

„Was, bei Ra, hat denn dich so in Rage gebracht?  
Ich glaube, du hast soeben unseren Nachbarn aus seinem Bett geschmissen. Der hatte nämlich Spätschicht.“

Seufzend rieb sich Yugi über sein immer noch schmerzendes Gelenk:

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab’, glaub’ ich, eben den größten Mist gebaut, den es zu bauen gibt.“

Seth setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand zwischen seine.  
Behutsam strich er darüber und schaffte es, dass Yugi entspannt in die Kissen zurücksank. 

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Na ja, scheinbar scheinst du auf mich abzufärben.“

Seth verstand nicht ganz:

„Wie meinst du das?“

Verlegene Röte machte sich auf Yugis Wangen breit:

„Nun, ich bin eben in Kaibas Büro gestürmt und habe ihm meine Meinung gesagt.“

Die Hände, die ihn eben noch so sanft liebkost hatten, hielten inne.  
Sein Blick, den er gesenkt hatte, hob er wieder und blickte geradezu in Seths verblüffte, strahlende Saphire. 

„Du hast was?“, erkundigte sich Seth noch mal bei ihm.  
Er war sich nämlich sicher, sich verhört zu haben.  
Sein kleiner, verschüchterter Yugi würde doch niemals in das Büro des größten Eisblocks jenseits der Arktis stürmen und sich mit ihm anlegen.  
Obwohl, er hatte es auch geschafft ihn zu bändigen.  
Wie auch immer. 

„Na ja...“  
Die Röte vertiefte sich. 

Nun musste Seth doch lachen: 

„Da hätte ich zu gern Mäuschen gespielt.“ 

Und zog seinen kleinen Liebling in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Den sie jedoch unterbrechen mussten, da das Telefon klingelte. 

Bedauernd angelte Yugi nach dem Hörer:

„Hier bei Muto?“

„Ja, hier auch.“

Seth ließ sich jedoch nicht davon ablenken, dass sein Geliebter nun telefonierte. Sorgsam schob er das Shirt des Kleinen immer höher und seine Zungenspitze folgte dem Muskelspiel unter der zarten, verführerischen Haut. 

Yugis Hand verkrallte sich in seinem seidigen Haar, während er sich bemühte nicht in den Hörer zu stöhnen. 

„Hallo Großvater. Was ist los?“

„Yami hat seine Sachen gepackt.“

Seth hatte inzwischen seine Brustwarzen erreicht und reizte sie verspielt mit seinen Zähnen. Yugi fiel es immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Er kam heute die Treppe runter. Mit einem Wanderrucksack auf den Rücken. Er bedankte sich bei mir für meine Gastfreundschaft und meinte er würde mir nicht länger zur Last fallen. Ich solle dir und Seth schöne Grüße ausrichten. Er würde nach Hause zurückkehren. Weißt du was er damit meinte?“

In der zwischen Zeit hatte Seth Yugis Hose geöffnet und seine Hand unter Yugis Short wandern lassen. Sanft massierte er nun die Hoden und vermied es geschickt die Erregung auch nur ein einziges Mal zu streifen.  
Was Yugis Verstand natürlich veranlasste sich immer mehr im Strudel der Lust zu verlieren. Er konnte gerade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, indem er seine Hand aus Seths Haar zurückzog und auf seinen Zeigefinger biss. Soweit kam es noch, dass er vor seinem Großvater die Beherrschung verlor. Doch wenn sie das hier erst mal hinter sich hatten, würde er mit Seth ein Hühnchen rupfen. 

„Nicht so richtig Großvater. Aber mach’ dir keine Gedanken. Er ist alt genug. Und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen.“

„Ja, wenn du meinst?“

Yugi konnte selbst durch seinen Lusttaumel die Unsicherheit in der Stimme seines Großvaters hören. Das brachte ihn wieder ein wenig zur Vernunft. Auch wenn Seth nun an seinem Hals knabberte und seine Male an ihm hinterließ. Er konnte danach bestimmt wieder tagelang mit einem Rollkragen- Pulli rumrennen. 

Irgendwie hatte Seth es geschafft ihm die Hose und die Short auszuziehen. Jedenfalls spürte Yugi nun Seths Finger in sich.  
Wie sie sich vor und zurück bewegten. Versuchten ihn zu weiten. Auf das was noch kommen würde, vorzubereiten. Keuchend verbiss er sich in die Schulter seines Geliebten.

„Junge, alles klar bei dir?“

Sich jede bisschen Beherrschung abringend was er noch hatte, brachte er es doch tatsächlich fertig, seine Stimme unbeteiligt klingen zu lassen:

„Ja. Ich hab’ eben nur nicht aufgepasst und Bekanntschaft mit der Herdplatte gemacht.“ 

„Oh! Halt sie schnell unter kaltes Wasser. Schöne Grüße an Seth und noch alles Gute mit deiner Hand. Pass auf, dass sie sich nicht entzündet.“

„Hai. Bis dann.“

Danach hörte er nur noch das Klicken, das entstand wenn jemand auflegte und danach erklang das langgezogene Tuten.  
Der Hörer fiel ihm aus der Hand. 

Verlangend suchte er die Lippen seines Geliebten und versiegelte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder trennten, blickte er ihn mit lustverhangenen Augen an:

„Das eben war aber gar nicht nett.“ 

Ebenso lustverhangen blitzten die Saphire zurück:

„Soll ich etwa aufhören?“

Yugi hatte nun auch Seth inzwischen von jedem Stück Stoff befreien können, sowie auch Seth sein Shirt schon in irgendeine Ecke des Zimmers gefeuert hatte. Er ließ sich auf die Erregung seines Geliebten gleiten, der ja vor ihm auf dem Teppich kniete. Er presste sich eng an ihn.  
Nicht Mal ein Blatt Papier hätte Platz zwischen ihnen gefunden.

„Wag es ja nicht.“, keuchte er Seth ins Ohr und nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit ein wenig am empfindlichen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
Sein Becken bewegte er bewusst langsam. Auch wenn es ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. 

Seths Blut rauschte mit einem Affenzahn durch seinen Körper.  
Er war dem Kleinen wohl ein zu guter Lehrer gewesen.  
Auf jeden Fall brachte er es nun fertig, ihn zappeln zu lassen, obwohl er doch eigentlich der Verführer war. 

Bei Ra, der Kleine würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen. 

Das Einzige, was in so einer Situation machen konnte, war, seine Hand zwischen sie beide gleiten zu lassen und die hochaufgerichtete Männlichkeit seines Geliebten zu streicheln. Erst sanft und zärtlich.  
Doch mit der Zeit immer härter und kräftiger. 

Aufstöhnend krallte sich Yugi an seine Schultern.  
Grub die Fingernägel tief in seine Haut.  
Hinterließ blutige Striemen.

Die fordernde Hand an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle brachte ihn dazu, sich immer schneller zu bewegen. Er wollte den Tanz ihrer Leidenschaft zwar nicht so schnell beenden, doch sein Körper wusste sonst nicht, wie er die immer größer werdende Erregung in seinem Inneren abbauen sollte.

Ihre schwitzenden Leiber rieben aneinander.  
Sie wollten die Namen ihres Geliebten in die Welt heraus schreien.  
Doch alles was über ihre Lippen kam, war erregtes Keuchen und Stöhnen. 

Ruppig zog Yugi den Kopf Seths zu sich.  
Presste hart seine Lippen auf seine.  
Forderte die Zunge zu einem heißen Kampf heraus. 

Und sein Becken kreiste immer heftiger gegen Seths.  
Er glich seinen Kuss seinen Bewegungen an. 

Und endlich fanden sie Erlösung in ihrem Rausch.

Laut keuchend streckten sie ihre Rücken durch und ließen die Köpfe nach hinten sinken. Yugi spürte die warme Flüssigkeit tief in sich, während seine ihren Weg in Seths liebkosende Hand gefunden hatte. 

Geschafft sanken sie einander in die Arme. 

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Yugi griff nach Seths Hand.  
Seine Zunge schlich sich auf die Handfläche und leckte sie sauber.  
Schlüpfte auch zwischen die Finger und nahm jeden einzelnen in den Mund. Saugte an ihm. Währenddessen versank er geradezu in den Saphiren Seths, der immer noch nicht ganz zu sich gefunden zu haben schien. Seine Aktion brachte Seth wieder zum stöhnen. Stellte er sich die geschickte Zunge doch an einer ganz anderen Stelle seines Körpers vor.

Yugi erfüllte ihm seinen unausgesprochenen Wunsch und ließ seine Zunge immer tiefer über seinen Körper gleiten. Folgte den Schweißtropfen auf Seths durchtrainierten Körper. Bis er schließlich die Lippen um die wieder aufgerichtete Erregung seines Geliebten schloss. 

Seinen Namen keuchend, verkrallte sich Seth in den violetten Haaren. Drückte ihn tiefer. Forderte ihn dazu auf, schneller zu machen. Auch hier kam Yugi seinem Wunsch nach. 

Doch in anderer Form als er dachte. 

Sein Kleiner nämlich nahm nun seine Zähne zur Hilfe, um ihn zur Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz gleiten zu lassen. Abwechselnd strich er zärtlich mit seiner warmen Zunge über das eben gefolterte Fleisch.  
Nur um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder an die Grenze zu treiben. 

Lange hielt selbst er das nicht durch.  
Yugi hatte es geschafft, ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit zweimal in den Himmel zu katapultieren. 

Er liebte diesen Jungen. 

Er zog Yugi in seine Umarmung.  
Danach nahm er die Wohnzimmerdecke und einige Kissen von der Couch. Die Kissen stopfte er hinter sie als Lehen und die Decke breitete er über ihre verschwitzten Leiber aus. Dann nahm er liebevoll Yugis Gesicht zwischen die Hände und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren. Schmeckte sowohl sich als auch Yugi selbst.

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Yugi in an seine Schulter.  
Senkte die Augenlider und versank kurzzeitig in sanften Schlummer.  
Seth war es zufrieden seinen Kleinen beim Schlaf zu beobachten und über ihn zu wachen. 

Er mochte die entspannten Gesichtszüge.  
Wie das Licht Reflexe in das wunderbare Haar zauberte.  
Es in einem Meer aus Farben tauchte. 

Vielleicht hatte er sich bewegt, vielleicht hatte Yugi auch nicht gut geträumt. Jedenfalls öffnete er kurze Zeit später seine Augen wieder und Amethyst versank in Saphir.

„Was wollte dein Großvater vorhin?“ 

Träge blinzelte Yugi ins Sonnenlicht.  
Es schien als müsse er erst mal seine Gedanken ordnen.  
Kein Wunder, hatte ihn doch sein Geliebter während des Telefonates vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Er sollte uns von Yami schöne Grüße ausrichten.“

Verwirrung machte sich in Seth breit.  
Vertrieb das wohlige Gefühl in seinem Innern. 

„Das war alles?“

Sein Kleiner dachte nach:

„Nein. Großvater meinte, Yami habe sich heute von ihm verabschiedet und gemeint, er würde wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.“

Die Verwirrung stieg und auch das unbehagliche Gefühl.  
Wieso verließ Yami Yugi?  
Er sah in dem Kleinen doch so was wie einen kleinen Bruder.  
Und würde auch nie ohne sich persönlich von ihm zu verabschieden gehen.

Also irgendwas stimmte da definitiv nicht.

„Verschweigst du mir noch was?“

Yugi räusperte sich verlegen. 

Er wandte den Blick auf die Decke.  
Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie komplex das Muster eigentlich war. 

„Yugi?“

Er spürte Finger an seinem Kinn, die ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zwangen Seth ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ergeben seufzte er auf:

„Yami wird mich zwar killen, wenn ich dir das sage, doch du wirst wohl nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis ich damit rausrücke.“

„Ganz recht.“

Nochmals seufzte Yugi auf:

„Nun, Yami hatte sich von Anfang an in Seto verliebt. Und jetzt, nachdem er endlich einen eigenen Körper bekommen hatte, wollte er ihm das auch sagen. Ich weiß nicht, was schief gelaufen ist, jedenfalls kam er den Tag vollkommen geknickt zurück. Verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Zimmer.  
Ließ niemanden an sich heran. Weder Großvater noch mich.  
Er verweigerte auch das Essen. Großvater stellte ihm das Tablett immer vor die Tür. Doch wenn er es nach zwei Stunden wieder abholte, standen die Speisen immer noch unberührt darauf.  
Das ging jetzt fast eine Woche so. Und heute schließlich hatte mich die Wut so gepackt, dass ich zu Kaiba bin und ihm diese Tatsache an den Kopf geschmissen habe, nachdem er mir klar gemacht hatte, dass Yami in letzter Zeit gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte.  
Ich sag’s ja, Yami wird mich killen.“

Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Seths Lippen. 

„Was gibt’s denn da jetzt zu grinsen?“, ereiferte sich Yugi.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber unser Yami war schon immer ein wenig unbeholfen, was die Liebe angeht. Und irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es sich bei der ganzen Sache um ein Riesenmissverständnis handelt.“

Unverständnis machte sich auf Yugis Gesicht breit:

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

Seth verpasste ihm einen Nasenstüber:

„Nenn’ es einfach Intuition, gepaart mit dem Wissen, welches ich über Yami hab’.“

Dann stand er auf und half auch Yugi auf die Beine:

„Sammle deine Klamotten ein. Wir werden Kaiba noch einen Besuch abstatten.“

Noch immer saß er in seinem Bürosessel.  
Noch immer starrte er auf den dunklen Bildschirm, den er nach Yugis Aktion immer noch nicht eingeschaltet hatte. 

Immer wieder spukten ihm die Worte im Kopf rum:

‚Weil er dich liebt.’

Das konnte doch nicht sein!  
Oder doch?

Aber dieser Mann war einst ein Pharao gewesen, der die absolute Macht über Millionen und Abermillionen von Menschen gehabt hatte.

Auch wenn er es den anderen gegenüber leugnete, glaubte er doch die Geschichte von Yami und Seth. Das was er damals auf dem Battel- City- Turnier zu sehen bekommen hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass selbst seine kleinsten Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt wurden. 

Und er hatte sich vom ersten Moment an, in den selbstsicheren ehemaligen Pharao verguckt. Doch er hätte sich nie ausgemalt, je eine Chance bei ihm zu haben. Er hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass Yami eine Liaison mit Yugi oder Seth einging. 

Als er hörte, dass Seth jedoch mit Yugi zusammengezogen war- daher wohl auch das neue Selbstbewusstsein des Kleinen- hatte er sich immer noch keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Schließlich war er nicht gerade nett zu den Anderen gewesen. Sondern ein richtiges Ekelpaket.

Und heute knallte ihm Yugi die Worte um die Ohren:

‚Weil er dich liebt.’

Er hatte eigentlich keine Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt des Kleinen.  
Warum sollte er auch lügen?

Stunden später, von denen er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie bereits vergangen waren, öffnete sich seine Bürotür erneut. 

Wieder stand Yugi vor ihm.  
Diesmal jedoch in Begleitung von Seth. 

Das verursachte dann doch schon ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Schließlich ist Seth einmal Hohepriester gewesen und verfügte immer noch über außerordentliche Kräfte. Hinzu kam, dass er Yami trotz allem was sich in der Vergangenheit abgespielt hatte, immer noch treu ergeben war. 

Ihm schwante nichts Gutes. 

Kühl erkundigte er sich:

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?“

Ebenso kühl wurde er zurückgefragt:

„Bist du dir vollkommen sicher, dass du Yami die letzte Woche nicht gesehen hast?“

„Natürlich.“, gab er in so einem herblassenden Ton zurück, dass klar deutlich wurde, was er von dieser Frage hielt.

Seth wandte sich an Yugi: 

„Wann genau war das?“

Der Kleine runzelte die Stirn und antwortete dann:

„Dienstag, letzte Woche.“

Wieder nahm Seth ihn ins Visier:

„Was genau ist den Dienstag vorgefallen?“ 

Nun war es an Seto zu überlegen.  
Sein Terminkalender war so vollgestopft, dass die Tage immer ineinander übergingen. Er gar keine klaren Grenzen mehr ziehen konnte.  
Um wirklich sicher zu gehen, öffnete er seinen Timer und klickte letzten Dienstag an. 

„Nun, ich hatte ein Treffen mit einem meiner Vertragspartner.  
Dieser hatte seine Tochter mitgebracht, die die Gunst der Stunde nutzte und mir ihre Lippen aufzwang.“ Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

Seth schnipste mit den Fingern:

„Das ist die Lösung! Du hast doch hier überall im Gebäude Kameras.  
Und irgendwo werden doch mit Sicherheit die Bänder noch lagern. Wo genau ist diese Tochter denn über dich hergefallen?“

„Unten im Empfangsbereich. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da klebte sie mir schon am Hals.“

„Gut. Besorg die Bänder von diesem Zeitraum. Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine sehr interessante Entdeckung machen werden.“

Gesagt- getan.

Kaiba ließ sich die entsprechende Disk bringen und schon versammelten sich alle drei vor dem Bildschirm.

„Da! Da ist er!“  
Aufgeregt deutete Yugi auf eine Ecke des Bildschirmes.

Tatsächlich.  
Yami betrat die Halle.  
Und zwar in dem Moment, in dem das Mädchen Seto freudestrahlend um den Hals fiel und ihn küsste. 

Sie erkannten die steinerne Miene des ehemaligen Pharaos und wie er sich ohne weiter bemerkbar zu machen wieder zurückzog. So bekam er natürlich nicht die eiskalte Miene und das gefährliche Funkeln in Setos Augen mit, als sich das Mädchen endlich von ihm löste. Auch nicht, wie sich der Vater entsetzt das Mädchen schnappte, es hinter sich zog und tausend Bücklinge vor dem jungen Firmenchef machte.  
Sich tausendmal entschuldigte. 

„Tja, damit hätten wir wohl des Rätsels Lösung.“, meinte Seth nach der Aktion.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Seto.  
Ihm fiel die Blässe unter der natürlichen Bräune auf.  
Doch er musste ganz sicher sein, bevor er Seto den Weg zu Yami freigab.

„Jetzt mal Klartext: Was empfindest du für Yami?“

Gequält blickte Seto in die Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren und doch so fremd. Zwang ihn Seth tatsächlich das laut auszusprechen?  
Er sah die erbarmungslose Härte in den Saphiren aufblitzen. 

Ja, er würde es laut aussprechen müssen.  
Sonst hätte er wohl keine große Chance jemals an Yami heranzukommen. 

Seine Stimme versagte ihm und er bekam nur ein kleines Wispern zustande:

„Ich liebe ihn.“

Doch das Wispern hatte Steh gereicht.  
Denn er richtete sich wieder auf und ließ Seto wieder Platz zum atmen. 

„Dann pack’ deinen Reispass ein und schwirr ab nach Ägypten. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wirst du ihn bei der Oase Faijum finden.“

„Wieso denn ausgerechnet da?“

„Weil es zu Zeit der Pharaonen ein äußerst fruchtbares Gebiet war. Die Pflanzen und Tierwelt gedieh dort prächtig und wurde zum bevorzugten Jagdgebiet der königlichen Familie. Auch Yami und ich haben so manch entspannte Stunde dort verbracht. Weit ab von den Intrigen des Hofes.  
Einmal meinte er zu mir, dass er sich dort wie zu Hause fühle.  
Und da er heute gemeint hat, er will nach Hause zurückkehren, vermute ich stark, dass er dahin zurückkehrt.“ 

Nun hielt Seto nichts mehr an seinem Platz.  
Wie ein Wirbelwind fegte er aus seinem Büro.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen zeigte sich auf Seths Gesicht.  
Auf Yugis fragenden Blick hin, meinte er:

„Das zeigt mal wieder, wie wichtig es ist, wenigstens einmal am Tag eine gute Tat zu vollbringen.“

Yugi lachte nur hell auf und zog seine Geliebten aus dem Büro des K.C.- Chefs. Er musste noch seinem Großvater bescheid geben, dass alles eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Sonst machte sich der alte Mann weiter unnötig Sorgen.

Er saß unter einer Palme und schaute zu, wie die Sonne am Horizont versank. Wie sehr er noch an diesem Land hing. Ob er jemals davon loskommen würde?

Nachdenklich lehnte er sich an den rauen Stamm des Baumes.  
Er wusste, dass er die letzten Tage Yugi und seinem Großvater ziemlich Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte. Und seine plötzliche Abreise wird auch nicht gerade zur Klärung beigetragen haben. Aber er hatte unbedingt mal raus gemusst. Andere Luft zum atmen gebraucht. 

Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, wie neben ihm jemand Platz nahm. Dementsprechend erschrocken war er auch, als jemand seine Hand bedeckte. 

Er schaute auf und glaubte zu träumen.  
Neben ihm saß kein geringerer wie Seto Kaiba.  
Der Junge, der es geschafft hatte, sein Herz zu erobern.  
Der Junge, der es geschafft hatte, ihn in vollkommener Verzweiflung versinken zu lassen. 

Was machte er hier?

Seto schaute ihn nicht an.  
Er blickte gerade aus in den Sonnenuntergang.  
Hielt seine Hand umschlossen. 

„Yugi hat mir, wütend wie er war, die Wahrheit an den Kopf geknallt und Seth hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finde.“

Yamis Unterkiefer klappte runter.  
Was hatten die beiden getan?  
Na, die konnten sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn er zurückkehrte!

„Ich wolle schon immer mal dieses Land kennen lernen. Zeigst du es mir?“

Nun blickte ihm Seto das erste Mal in die Augen.  
Und was er dort sah, war das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Empfindungen. 

Bevor er antworten konnte, versiegelte Seto ihm schon den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Das schien ja ein äußerst interessanter Urlaub zu werden...


	2. Chapter 2

Als er das Läuten der Ladentür hörte, hob Yugi seinen Blick.   
Und am liebsten hätte er sich unter der Ladentheke verkrochen.   
Denn Yami stand in der Tür und funkelte ihn unheilvoll an.

Jeden Schritt, den Yami auf ihn zumachte, wich er zurück.  
Bis er an die Wand stieß.

Yugi schluckte.  
Er hatte es gewusst.  
Yami würde ihn killen.

„Äh... Yami... weißt du...“

Immer noch nährte Yami sich ihm.  
Und er konnte nicht weiter zurückweichen.

In dem Moment trat Seth aus dem Lager.  
Auf einem Blick erfasste er die Situation und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war:

„Yami... also... eigentlich war ich es... der ihm deinen Aufenthaltsort verraten hat...“

Er versuchte Yami zur Beruhigung die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch in dem Moment überbrückte Yami die geringe Entfernung zwischen sich und Yugi und Seth griff ins Leere. Was den Guten natürlich ins stolpern brachte. Um nicht vollends auf der Nase zu landen, griff er nach dem nächstbesten Halt und räumte mit einem Ruck den gesamten Tresen ab. Trotzdem machte er Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Die Karten, welche Yugi gerade beim Einsortieren gewesen war, wild um sich verstreut. 

Hastig drehte er sich um, um seinem Kleinen gegen den Zorn des Pharaos beizustehen. Doch Yami hatte Yugi nur in den Schwitzkasten genommen und verabreichte ihm freundschaftliche Kopfnüsse.   
Seth bekam übrigens auch die ein oder andere ab, da er ja nun praktischerweise direkt vor Yami hockte. 

„Bei Ra, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll!“, meinte er nach einer Weile mit freudestrahlenden Augen, nachdem er sowohl Yugi wie auch Seth ihre „Abreibungen“ verpasst hatte.

Yugi winkte ab, während er sich mit der anderen Hand über seinen lädierten Kopf strich: 

„Schon gut. Ich war ja total wütend auf Kaiba und hab’ in dem Moment nicht nachgedacht. Und da ich den Schaden schon angerichtet hatte, durfte Seth zusehen, wie er ihn wieder kitten konnte.“

„Außerdem kenne ich dich. Du bist in Liebesdingen total unbeholfen. Brauchst also mal den einen oder andern Schubs in die richtige Richtung.“

Yugi fiel seinem Liebling schmunzelnd ins Wort:

„Hai. Du bist halt nicht so besitzergreifend wie der da. Der hat sich mich einfach untern Nagel gerissen. So schnell konnt’ ich gar nicht schauen, wie ich bei ihm im Bett lag.“

Seth räusperte sich verlegen, enthielt sich seines Kommentars und sammelte weiter die verstreuten Karten ein. 

Nun musste auch Yami schmunzeln.  
Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie Yugi gar nicht lange nach dem Battle- City- Turnier erst morgens nach Hause kam und sich wie paralysiert an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Er und Großvater fingen schon an sich Sorgen zu machen, da der Kleine wie in Trance schien. 

Das erste, was er raus bekam, war: „Seth hat...“

Nun, da Yugi aussah, als würde er unter Schock stehen, nahmen sie natürlich erst mal an, er hätte sich an dem Kleinen vergriffen. Dementsprechend sauer waren sie natürlich auch. 

Doch als sein Großvater die Polizei rufen wollte und in einem fort auf diesen Lüstling Seth schimpfte, brachte das Yugi soweit in die Realität zurück, dass er mit rotangelaufenen Gesicht alles klarstellen konnte. 

Tja, seitdem wohnten Yugi und Seth zusammen.   
Und er war mit Großvater hier allein im Laden.   
Da der Kleine nach seinem Abschluss auf die Uni gegangen war.  
Ein Studium in Ägyptologie. 

Wie hatte er es augenzwinkernd begründet?  
Da er nun schon mal zwei Alt- Ägypter bei der Hand habe, könne er die Gelegenheit auch beim Schopfe packen und sich voller Elan aufs Studium stürzen. Wenn er nicht weiterkäme, wusste er ja wo er Hilfe finden würde.

Wie dem auch sei, während sich alle daran machten, ein wenig Ordnung in das von Seth geschaffene Chaos zu bringen, erzählte Yami ein wenig von ihrem Urlaub. Die pikanten Details ließ er natürlich aus.

„Trotz allem ist es schön, wieder hier zu sein.“, schloss Yami seinen Bericht. „Hier sind Freunde und Bekannte. Und ich habe bei dir und deinem Großvater eine zweite Familie gefunden. Es gibt also nichts, was mich nach Ägypten zieht.“

„Und jetzt erst recht nicht.“, warf Seth mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen ein. 

Was ihm nur einen funkelnden Blick Yamis einbrachte.

„Bevor ihr euch in die Haare bekommt, Großvater hat mit mir gesprochen.   
Er möchte den Laden aus der Hand geben. Ich bin jedoch im Studium und kann mich nicht um ihn kümmern. Deswegen unser beider Vorschlag an dich, dass du ihn übernimmst.“

Nun war es an Yami vollkommen überrascht aus der Wäsche zu schauen.   
Womit hatte er denn bitteschön das verdient?  
Er lebte doch erst seit vier Jahren hier.

„Großvater sieht in dir einen zweiten Enkel. Und ich in dir den großen Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Er meinte, bevor er den Laden verkauft, gibt er ihn lieber in deine Hände. Schließlich gehörst du faktisch zur Familie. Und er hat die Gewissheit, dass er nicht auf die Strasse gesetzt, sondern hier immer ein zu Hause haben wird.“ 

Das plättete sogar Seth. 

„Aber das ist doch das Einzige, was dein Großvater dir hinterlassen kann. Ich kann mir doch nicht einfach dein Erbe unter den Nagel reißen...“, setzte Yami an. 

„Kein aber.“, unterbrach ihn Yugi.  
„Wie gesagt, ich studiere und kann hier nicht ganztags arbeiten.   
Großvater wird langsam alt. Außerdem möchte er auf Reisen gehen, solange er noch fit genug dafür ist. Und das kann er schlecht, wenn er den Laden nicht in guten Händen weiß. Weder er noch ich werden ganz aus dem Laden verschwinden. Du kannst immer mit unserer Hilfe rechnen. Und wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigt, kannst du uns ja Gehalt zahlen. Das hat natürlich dann den Vorteil, dass ich weiterhin das machen kann, was ich eigentlich schon mein Lebtag gemacht habe, kann nebenher unsere Rechnungen zahlen, “, überlegte Yugi weiter. „du brauchst niemanden einzuarbeiten und ich habe sogar noch mehr Zeit. Schließlich brauch’ ich dann nicht noch abends im Club kellnern gehen.“

Jetzt horchte Seth auf, während Yami sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ:

„Was denn für ein Club?“

Verlegen biss sich Yugi auf die Unterlippe.  
Verflixt, jetzt hatte er sich doch tatsächlich verplappert.

„Ich denke, du gehst abends noch zur Lernhilfe- Gruppe.“

Seth baute sich vor seinem Liebling auf.  
Welcher panisch nach einem geschickten Ausweg suchte.   
Doch schlussendlich entschied er sich dafür, die Wahrheit zu sagen:

„Na ja, ich wollte unsere Haushaltskasse ein bisschen aufbessern, damit wir dies Jahr in den Urlaub fahren können. Deswegen hab’ ich noch ’nen Job als Kellner in einem Nachtclub angenommen. Ich schein eingeschlagen zu haben wie eine Bombe. Jedenfalls fließen die Trinkgelder nur so...“, zum Schluss hin wurde Yugi immer leiser.   
Denn bei den letzten Worten, verfinsterte sich Seths Miene immer mehr. 

„Äh... ich kann ja auch wieder kündigen?“, schlug er zaghaft vor.

„Das will ich schwer hoffen! Du gehörst mir! Und niemand anderem!“, knurrte Seth gefährlich, bevor er Yugi einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzwang. Der jedoch von dem Läuten der Tür unterbrochen wurde. 

Schnell löste sich Yugi von Seth.   
Schließlich war das hier ein Spielzeugladen und Yugi wollte den Kindern nicht den Schock ihres Lebens verpassen, wenn sie hier zwei Männer wild rumknutschen sahen. Davon mal abgesehen, würden die Mütter mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in den Laden kommen, wenn sie wussten, dass die Männer mitten im Laden ihre Phantasien auslebten. Es würde sich also als absolut geschäftschädigend herausstellen.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich dem vermeintlichen Kunden zu,  
wandelte es aber schnell in ein freches Grinsen um, als er sah, wer denn nun den Laden betreten hatte:

„Hallo Seto! Was führt dich denn in diese bescheidene Hütte?“ 

Jener blitzte ihn nur aus seinen Saphiren an, was Yugis Grinsen nur noch verstärkte. War er diesen Blick doch bereits von einer anderen Person gewohnt. Und Seto Kaiba konnte ihn damit nicht mehr einschüchtern. 

Erst jetzt fiel Yugi der Rucksack auf, den Seto bei sich hatte.   
Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, sah der genauso aus, wie der von Yami.

Auch Seth ist diese Gemeinsamkeit aufgefallen.  
Jedenfalls konnte er seine Klappe nicht halten:

„Och wie süß! Partnerlook!“

Was ihm postwendend eine Kopfnuss von Yami einbrachte.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich ohne größeres Gepäck aufgebrochen bin? In Kairo hab’ ich mich erst mal mit den Nötigsten eindecken müssen. Und der Zufall wollte es wohl so, dass sie ausgerechnet nur noch dieses Fabrikat zur Verfügung hatten. Es war mit Sicherheit keine bewusste Entscheidung.“, verteidigte sich Seto kühl.

Seth murmelte nur was von: „Ja, ja.“ vor sich her. 

Auch in Yamis Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung wieder:

„Hast du was vergessen?“

„Streng genommen nein. Wir haben nur unsere Rucksäcke beim auschecken vertauscht. Das heißt, ich stand vor meiner Haustür und kam nicht rein, da sich mein Schlüssel im Rucksack befindet.“

Mit einem: „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“, holte Yami seinen Rucksack unter Theke, wo er ihn Zwischengelagert hatte, hervor und stellte ihn vor Seto ab. Und wenn er schon mal vor ihm stand, nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde und zog seinen jungen Geliebten in einen zärtlichen Kuss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mona (yaoi.de), dieser Teil hier gehört dir ganz allein*smile*

Als das Telefon klingelte, ließ Seth alles stehen und liegen und stürmte hin. Er war nämlich der festen Überzeugung, das sei Yugi, der ihm von seiner Kündigung im Club berichten wollte. 

Ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.  
Dann wollte er seinem Liebling doch mal zeigen, warum er zu ihm gehörte! Und zu niemand anderem!

Das auch jemand anderes am Ende der Strippe sein könnte, fiel dem ehemaligen Hohepriester noch nicht mal im Traum ein.   
Deswegen hauchte er mit samtigweicher Stimme in den Hörer:

„Hi Süßer!... Nein, sprich jetzt nicht. Lausche einfach. Was ich mit dir machen werde, wenn du durch die Tür schreitest:

Ich werde dich reinziehen und gegen die Wand pressen.  
Als nächstes plündere ich deine süße Mundhöhle.   
Knabbere an deiner Unterlippe, kitzle deinen Gaumen und liefere mir einen heißen Kampf mit deiner Zunge. Währenddessen sorgen meine Hände dafür, dass Deine Jacke gen Boden gleitet. Dein Hemd hält sich auch nicht lange. Sanft fahre ich an deinen empfindsamen Seiten entlang. Immer wieder und wieder.   
Folge dem Muskelspiel unter deiner zarten Haut. Jage dir Schauer über den Rücken. Dein Atem erhöht sich jetzt schon in Erwartung des Kommenden. Eine verführerische Röte ziert deine Wangen.   
Deine Augen jetzt schon lustverhangen. 

Meine Zunge zieht ihre Spur deinen schlanken Hals entlang.   
Zwischendurch halte ich inne, um dir mein Zeichen aufzuprägen.   
Ich knabbere an deinem Hals.  
Wohlig seufzend lehnst du dich zurück.  
Lässt mir mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. 

Meine Hände sind inzwischen bei deinen Brustwarzen angekommen.   
Zwirbeln sie. Genug gereizt, richten sie sich auf.  
Aufstöhnend versuchst du meinen Kopf nach oben zu dirigieren.

Ich lasse dir deinen Willen. 

Gierig verschlingst du meine Lippen.   
Verkrallst dich in meinem Haar.   
Während des Kusses streife ich probehalber über deine Erregung.  
Deine Atmung macht einen Hopser. Stöhnst in unseren Kuss.  
Willst das Becken an meinem reiben.

Doch ich weiche aus. 

Deine Finger versuchen nun fahrig mein Hemd zu öffnen.  
Da dir das nicht auf Anhieb gelingt, wirst du ungeduldig.  
Und reißt es mir vom Leib.  
Zum Glück hat es Druckknöpfe. 

Dann berühren deine süßen Lippen endlich meine Haut.   
Deine Zunge spielt mit meinen Brustwarzen. Ab und zu beisst du leicht hinein, nur um dann im nächsten Moment entschuldigend mit deiner Zunge drüber zu streichen.

Doch eigentlich wollte ich dich verwöhnen.

Deswegen zwinge ich dich zurück an die kühle Wand.  
Die schon längst einen Kontrast zu deiner erhitzten Haut bildet.   
Begierig lasse ich meine Augen über deinen begehrenswerten Körper schweifen. Erwartungsvoll blickst du mich an. Du hast die Spielregeln verstanden und hältst still. Behältst deine Finger und Lippen bei dir, bis ich es von dir fordere. 

Ich sehe, dass du unter meinen begehrlichen Blicken eine Gänsehaut bekommst.

Leise in mich hineinlächelnd gehe ich in die Knie.  
Setze einen zarten Kuss auf die Ausbuchtung vor meiner Nase.  
Und schon diese zarte Berührung entlockt dir ein leises Keuchen.

Und ich will mehr.   
Ich will dich vor Lust wimmern hören. 

Mit meinen Zähnen öffne ich den Reißverschluss deiner Hose.   
Mein heißer Atem dringt durch den dünnen Stoff deiner Shorts. 

Aufseufzend krallst du dich in meinem Haar fest. 

Da ich es nun selber kaum erwarten kann dich zu schmecken, streife ich Hose und Shorts mit einmal runter. Kaum bist du befreit, lasse ich meine Zunge leicht über deine Spitze tanzen. Schmecke die ersten süßen Tropfen deiner Lust. Welche mein Verlangen in die Höhe treiben. 

Inzwischen keuchend atmend, versuchst du mich näher an dich zu drücken. Mich dazu zu bringen, dich ganz aufzunehmen.

Doch ich halte dich an deinen Hüften fest und fahre ganz langsam mit meiner Zunge auf und ab.

Immer wieder will mein Name deinen Lippen entweichen.  
Doch mehr als ein Japsen bekommst du nicht mehr zustande. 

Meine eigene Erregung scheuert inzwischen fast schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff meiner Jeans. Ich ignoriere das vorerst. Will ich dich doch nachher ganz in Besitz nehmen. 

Ich vertiefe deine süße Folter, indem sich meine Zunge an die Stelle zwischen Hoden und Erregung schleicht. Dich dort immer wieder berührt.   
Dich damit fast zum Höhepunkt treibt.

Ich merke deine Anspannung und lasse ab. 

Fahre mit den Lippen liebkosend über deine Hüftknochen.  
Streiche mit den Händen deinen Po entlang und lasse sie zwischen deine Schenkel gleiten. 

Fahrig wuschelst du mir durch meine inzwischen ziemlich verstrubbelten Haare. Schweiß rinnt uns beiden über die Haut. Ich schmecke deinen und bekomme nicht genug davon. Wie berauscht arbeite ich mich wieder bis zu deinem Hals hoch. Fange jeden einzelnen Schweißtropfen von dir auf.   
Hinterlasse eine feuchte Spur auf deinem Leib.

Bei deinem Herzen angekommen, halte ich inne.   
Lege meinen Kopf über ihm ab.   
Lausche deinem rasenden Herzschlag. 

Nach schier endlosen Momenten löse ich mich aus dieser Haltung und gehe wieder vor dir in die Knie. 

Eine meiner Hände liegt auf deinem Hinterteil, während die andere immer wieder über die empfindsamen Innenseiten deiner Oberschenkel streicht. Wohlige Schauer in dir auslöst. 

Ich übe mit einem Finger leichten Druck gegen deinen Eingang aus.   
Du entziehst dich mir nicht, sondern hältst still.   
Vertauensvoll lehnst du dich gegen ihn.   
Signalisierst mir so, dass ich weitermachen kann.

Was ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen lasse.

Erst mit einem Finger.

Vorsichtig und langsam.

Die Finger an deinen Oberschenkeln lenken dich ab.   
Ebenso mein Atem, der über dein aufgerichtetes Glied gleitet. 

Als der zweite Finger folgt, senke ich meine Lippen auf deine Erregung.   
Meine Zunge spielt liebevoll mit deiner Eichel.   
Doch ich muss die Hand von deinen Oberschenkeln nehmen.   
Deine Hüften festhalten, da du das Spiel sonst allzu früh beendest hättest.

Als der dritte Finger dem Zweiten nachfolgt, sich in dir bewegt, nehme ich dich ganz auf. Entferne mich wieder. Entlasse dich fast der schützenden Wärme meiner Mundhöhle. Setze dich der kühlen Luft aus, nur um dich gleich wieder aufzunehmen. 

Der Rhythmus wird mit der Zeit schneller.  
Der Druck, den ich mit den Lippen ausübe, stärker.

Du weißt gar nicht, wie du dich bewegen sollst.  
Gegen die Eindringlinge in deinen Körper oder gegen die warmen Lippen?

Ich zeige Mitleid und passe den Rhythmus an.   
Inzwischen wimmerst du.  
Flehst abgehackt nach Erlösung. 

Wenn meine Hand deine Hüfte nicht so eisern gegen die Wand gedrückt hätte, hätten deine Knie längst schon unter dir nachgegeben. 

Noch einmal ziehe ich mein Tempo an und schon ergießt du dich mit einem lauten Aufschrei in meinen Mund. Gierig schlucke ich auch den letzten Tropfen runter. Nach mehr verlangend schleicht sich meine Zunge immer wieder über dein Glied. Währenddessen befreit mich die Hand, die dich geweitet hat, aus meiner mehr als zu eng gewordenen Hose. 

Am liebsten würdest du in meinen Armen zusammenbrechen.   
Das sehe ich dir an.   
Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.

Während ich aufstehe, lasse ich meine Hose zu Boden gleiten.  
Umfasse deine Hüften, lege deine Beine um meinen Rumpf, presse dich fester gegen die Wand, um besseren Stand zu haben und vergrabe mich in dir. 

Ich schein auch gleich den einen Punkt in dir getroffen zu haben.   
Denn ich entlocke dir nur einen erstickten Aufschrei.   
Du schließt deine wunderschönen, lustdurchtränkten Augen und presst meinen Mund fest gegen deinen. 

Deine Finger verkrallen sich in meine Schultern.   
Werden mir im weiteren Verlauf unseres Aktes blutige Striemen verpassen. 

Ich stoße immer fester zu.   
Unsere Zungen scheinen sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen.

Und nach weiteren Momenten unseres leidenschaftlichen Kampfes finden wir beide die Erlösung in einem heiseren Schrei. 

Ich löse unsere verschwitzten Körper.  
Nehme dich auf den Arm und trag...“

Hier wurde er von einem fröhlichen: „Hallo Seth! Bin wieder da!“ unterbrochen.

Fassungslos blickte er auf den Hörer in seiner Hand.   
Er glaubte kaum, dass sich Yugi, nach dem was er eben erzählt hatte, so dermaßen unbeschwert und fröhlich anhören würde.

Aber wem, wenn nicht Yugi, hatte er da eben einen Dirty- Talk verpasst?

Schnell und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken legte er auf.   
Wer auch immer es gewesen war, er würde eiskalt alles abstreiten, wenn derjenige sich zu erkennen geben sollte. Konnte ja immer noch sagen, dass er niemals auch nur in der Nähe eines Telefons zum Zeitpunkt des Anrufes war. 

Doch nun wandte er sich seinem Kleinen zu.  
Außerdem verlangte da ein kleines Problem in seiner Hose nach Aufmerksamkeit. Die er sicherlich von seinem Geliebten bekommen würde.

Mit hochrotem Kopf und mehr als hochgradig erregt, starrte Seto auf den Hörer in seiner Hand. 

Was auch immer das eben gewesen war, es war eindeutig gut gewesen.   
Das Blut raste durch seinen Körper und hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit dazu entschlossen sich in seiner unteren Körperregion zu sammeln.

Er konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer befand. 

Ohne Hast erhob er sich von seinem Sitz.   
Die Hose reizte seine ohnehin schon schmerzende Erregung zusätzlich. 

Während er gemäßigten Schrittes das Bett ansteuerte, entledigte er sich nach und nach seiner Klamotten. 

Fuhr zärtlich über seinen Körper.  
Reizte ihn da, wo er es am liebsten mochte.

Als er endlich auf seinem Bett lag, schlich sich seine Hand, nach einem ausführlichen Weg über seinen Oberkörper, zwischen seine Beine.  
Genießerisch die Augen geschlossen.   
Fest umschloss er das hochaufgerichtetes Glied. 

Mit jeder Bewegung pumpte er ein wenig fester.

Ein gestöhntes: „Yami...“, entschlüpfte ihm.

Und schon spürte er die warmen Lippen des Anderen auf seinen.   
Die nicht unbekannte Zunge fuhr die Konturen der Lippen unter ihr nach. Schlich sich dann nicht gerade behutsam in den leicht geöffneten Mund. 

Seine Hand wurde von dem Anderen sanft von seiner Körpermitte zurückgezogen. 

Als sie ihren Kuss lösten, blickte er sich Amethysten gegenüber, in denen ein leidenschaftliches Feuer brannte. Ein Feuer, dass nur durch ihn gelöscht werden konnte. 

Dennoch schlich sich nun ein amüsiertes Funkeln in sie, als Yami belustigt fragte: „ Wer wird denn da ganz ohne mich?“

Ein gehauchter Kuss, welcher Seto Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, folgte. 

Die rau geflüsterte Frage: „Wer war denn da am Telefon, dass du derartig heiß wirst?“, konnte er gar nicht mehr beantworten, da Yami ihm fast zeitgleich in seine ohnehin schon empfindsame Brustwarze biss. 

Keuchend bäumte er sich dem Älteren entgegen.   
Seine Saphire längst nicht mehr strahlend hell, sondern verdunkelt durch seine Gier nach Yami, forderte er, immer wieder durch Seufzer oder Stöhnen unterbrochen: 

„Bitte... nimm’ mich... ich kann... nicht... mehr...“ 

Yami ließ sich nicht lange bitten.   
Er hatte seinen jungen Geliebten eigentlich zum Abendessen holen wollen. Doch der Anblick seines Setos, wie er sich vom Stuhl erhob und anfing sich selber zu streicheln, hatte ihn hart an seine Grenzen gebracht. Ohne weiter zu überlegen war er dann vollends ins Zimmer getreten, die Tür gut hinter sich verschlossen, um voll in den Genuss eines Setos zu kommen, der sich selbst befriedigte. 

Doch als diesem sein Name über die Lippen gehuscht war, hatte ihn nichts mehr an seinen Platz halten können. 

Und nun löste er sich von Seto, schleuderte seine Sachen in irgendeine  
Ecke des Zimmers und beugte sich über den Braunhaarigen. 

Trotz der Bitte seines Geliebten, wollte er ihn auf sich vorbereiten.   
Seto jedoch zog seinen Kopf zu sich und verwickelte seine Zunge in einen fordernden Kampf. Der Jüngere rieb seine Hüfte verlangend an der Yamis.   
Ihre Erregungen berührten sich.   
Ließen beide aufkeuchen. 

Seto winkelte seine Beine an.   
Legte sich so, dass Yami an seinen Eingang pochte. 

„Mach... endlich...“, flehte er schon fast.

Solange er noch irgendwo einen Schnipsel klaren Verstandes hatte, wollte Yami sanft in seinen Geliebten eindringen. Doch kaum war er mit der Spitze in Seto versunken, schlang jener seine langen Beine um Yamis Hüften und schaltete so jeden klaren Gedanken bei ihnen beiden aus. 

Keuchend registrierten sie ihren plötzlichen Kontakt.

Um noch tiefer in Seto dringen zu können, hakte Yami einen Arm hinter Setos Bein. Öffnete ihn so noch mehr, während er sich mit jedem Stoß tiefer wühlte. 

Das war es, was er gewollt hatte.  
Das was er gebraucht hatte.

Laut aufstöhnend verkrallte er sich in die Laken. 

Spürte Yami hart und intensiv.

Und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass das Tempo nicht mehr schärfer ging, legte Yami noch einen Zahn zu. Und katapultierte sie beide über eine ziemlich hohe Klippe. Denn sie hatten beide das Gefühl ewig zu fallen.  
Doch kannten sie keine Angst.   
Waren sie sich doch sicher, in den Armen des Geliebten wieder zu sich zu kommen. 

Vollkommen erledigt lagen sie nun beieinander.  
Ihre schweißnassen Körper eng aneinander gepresst.

„Es war Seth. Er hat mich gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lassen, nachdem er abgenommen hatte. Sondern hatte angenommen, dass ich Yugi bin.“, beantwortete Seto nun die Frage Yamis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach reiflicher*g* Überlegung für das „Konzept“ zu dieser Story, habe ich mich für folgende Variante entschieden:
> 
> Die Kapitel werden in sich geschlossene Episoden sein, die lose mit einem roten Faden*kessM geht den Faden suchen*^.~ miteinander verbunden sind. Also erwartet für die folgende „Story“ nich allzu tiefe Tiefgründigkeit und keine allzu logische Logik*g*
> 
> Die folgende Episode widme ich Heiner Knallinger von Radio Regenbogen.(auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass er das hier jemals zu lesen bekommt^^°) Sein Telefonstreich am frühen Morgen diente meinem schlaftrunkenen Hirn zur Inspiration. 
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich;-)

„Bist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste-ne?“, grinste Seth spöttisch, während er sich an Yamis Bettkante niederließ. Dieser würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes und begrüßte Yugi herzlich. Der Jüngere lächelte warm zurück und fragte mitfühlend:

„Wie ist es denn zu diesem Hexenschuss gekommen?“

Der Ägypter zuckte mit den Achseln:

„Nu ja, ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren.“

Ungläubig erfolgte die Gegenfrage:

„Einfach so?“

Schmunzelnd warf Seto ein:

„Nee... man könnte sagen, dass ein verwechselter Telefonpartner der Auslöser war. Irgendwer hat die Angewohnheit nicht abzuwarten, bis sich sein Gegenüber mit Namen gemeldet hat.“

Und Seth brachte es doch eiskalt fertig die Augenbraue hochzuziehen und zu sagen:

„Tja, was für ein Idiot.“

Yugi stand währenddessen verständnislos daneben und verstand nicht ein Wort. Und er bezweifelte irgendwie, dass sein Liebling ihn in dieser Sache aufklärte...

Da der Arzt Yami strikte Bettruhe verordnet hatte und irgendwie bezweifelte, dass dieser die bekam, wenn er bei Seto Kaiba blieb, sorgte er dafür, dass der ehemalige Pharao im Krankenhaus verblieb. 

Grummelnd fügten sich die beiden.  
Und vom Arzt ungesehen, schmuggelte Seto ein Handy unter die Bettdecke seines Geliebten. 

Auf den fragenden Blick Yamis hin, grinste er nur:

„Wenn du dich wieder rühren kannst und zumindest in den Park darfst.“

Denn es war beiden klar, dass ein eingeschaltetes Handy im Krankenhaus ein viel zu großes Risiko wäre.

So vergingen zwei Tage und Yami verschlief währenddessen total die Unruhe, die im Gebäude herrschte. 

Die komplette Klinik sollte nämlich in ein neues Gebäude einige Strassen weiter verlegt werden. Samt Patienten.

Dementsprechend überraschend war es dann auch für Yami als zwei Zivis und eine Krankenschwester in sein Zimmer stürmten, die Schwester seine Klamotten ungeordnet in die Tasche warf und die Zivis begannen ihn im Bett hinauszurollen. Denn Bewegung war ihm immer noch strengstens untersagt. 

Die Schwester warf ihm im vorbeigehen seine Tasche ins Gemächte, bevor sie wie eine Verrückte ins nächste Zimmer stürmte. Den sich zusammenkrümmenden wollenden Yami nicht beachtend. Wie gesagt, er wollte sich zusammenrollen vor Schmerz. Doch leider machte ihm da sein Hexenschuss, der immer noch nicht ganz ausgeheilt war einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und er schwor sich eins: Egal wie gut der Sex auch je wieder sein würde, er würde von seinem Rücken nie wieder eine derartige Höchstleistung abverlangen, wenn das zu solchen Sachen hier führte. Eher lag er unten!

Die Zivis, die sich um ihn und sein Bett kümmerten, betrachteten ihn mitleidig. So nach dem Motto: Der Ärmste, so jung und schon Rückenprobleme. Und dann auch noch eine dermaßen brutale Schwester.

Er lächelte sie gequält an und erkundigte sich dann:

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Was soll dieser Tumult?“

„Ja, haben Sie denn gar nichts mitbekommen?“, erfolgte die entsetzte Gegenfrage.

Bedauernd schüttelte Yami den Kopf und hielt zur Entschuldigung den dicken Wälzer hoch, den er gerade las: „Barry Trotter und die schamlose Parodie“. 

Verstehend nickten die beiden jungen Männer:

„O.K., das entschuldigt Sie. Die is wirklich gut. Aber kennen Sie denn auch das Original?“

„Jep. Ich war leider dazu gezwungen. Der kleine Bruder meines Freundes ist leider ein fanatischer Anhänger des kleinen Zaubererlehrlings. Unter Androhung schwerster Strafen wurde ich verdonnert das zu lesen. Deswegen macht mir die Parodie um sehr mehr Spaß.“, grinste Yami in sich hinein. 

Die beiden grinsten zurück und gaben ihm nun endlich die Antwort auf seine Frage:

„Nun, Kaiba- san hat eine große Spende getätigt, so dass das Krankenhaus endlich in der Lage war, den Auftrag für ein neues Gebäude zu geben. Dieses ist endlich fertig und dorthin werden Sie nun gebracht. Wenn diese olle Kaschemme hier komplett ausgeräumt is, wird die Plattgemacht und n Einkaufscenter kommt hier hin. Natürlich hat da Kaiba- san ebenfalls seine Finger oder vielmehr sein Geld mit im Spiel.“

„Aha.“, kam es äußerst intelligent von Yami. Er verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht ein Wort von dem, doch er zog es vor zu schweigen. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre jetzt die Klappe zu halten und denen nicht auch noch auf die Nase zu binden, dass er der Geliebte „Kaiba- sans“ war. 

Er lehnte sich entspannt in seine Kissen zurück und ließ sich einfach rollen. Die beiden Jungs würden das schon machen. 

Doch Fortuna wollte nicht.   
Denn sie sorgte dafür, dass ein paar Meter vor ihnen eine Reihe giftiger Substanzen durch die Strassen gerollt wurde. Natürlich alles sicher verpackt. Aber Vorsicht war ja die Mutter der Porzellankiste. 

So war es nämlich für die beiden Zivis Yamis eine Selbstverständlichkeit den Damen zur Hilfe zu eilen, als eine von ihnen umkippte und der anderen drohte die Kontrolle über den Schiebewagen zu verlieren. 

Einer der Zivis, nahm die verletzte Schwester auf und der andere ging beim schieben zur Hand. 

An Yami dachten sie schon gar nicht mehr. 

Mehr als verloren, stand er nu also mitten auf der Straße.   
In einem Bett.  
Auf Rädern.   
Vollkommen an jenes gefesselt, da er ja immer noch mehr oder weniger Bewegungsunfähig war. Selbst wenn er sich bewegen hätte können, hätte er sich gehütet, dass Bett zu verlassen. Er trug nämlich nichts weiter, als eines dieser wunderschönen Krankenzimmernachthemden. Die mit dem Ganzkörperschlitz hinten. 

Seto hatte in der Eile vergessen, einen Schlafanzug mit einzupacken und hatte es auch nicht für nötig befunden, ihn nachzubringen. 

Er merkte schon die fragenden über mitleidig bis schadenfrohen Blicke der Passanten. Doch keiner bot ihm an, ihm zu helfen. 

‚Na Klasse! Wo zum Henker is denn nu die vielgepriesene Zivilcourage der neuen Zivilisation?’, fluchte der arme Yami innerlich.

Wie könnte er jetzt wohl aus dieser Klemme herauskommen?

Da fiel ihm Setos Handy ein. 

So schnell es sein Zustand erlaubte, kramte er in seiner Tasche darin rum. 

Wie hätte es bei seinem Glück auch anders sein können?  
Es lag ganz unten!

Schnell schaltete er es ein.  
Und stand nun vor einem neuen Problem.  
Wie hieß der PIN?

Ohne PIN nützte ihm das ganze Teil nichts.  
Was hatte sich Seto nur dabei gedacht?  
Ihm nicht die PIN zu geben?

Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, wie er seinen Seto kannte.   
Und wenn er die Situation von neulich recht bedachte. 

Gequält seufzend schmiss er das unnütze Teil zurück in die Tasche. 

Und nun erbarmte sich Fortuna seiner.   
Sie schickte ihm einen älteren, hilfsbereiten Rentner vorbei. 

„Jungchen, was machst du denn hier mitten auf der Strasse, mitten im Bett und dann auch nur so spärlich bekleidet?“, mümmelte der Alte vor sich hin.

„Das wüsst’ ich auch gern...“, seufzte Yami auf. 

„Bitte Jungchen? Ich versteh dich nicht... Kannst du nicht ein wenig lauter reden?“

Na toll, irgendwo musste doch ein Haken an Fortunas Geschenk sein.  
Und nun hatte Yami ihn gefunden.  
Der Alte war schwerhörig!

Also noch mal von vorn und ganz langsam:

„Haben sie vielleicht ein Handy bei sich?“

„Randy?... Nein, der ist nicht bei mir. Der ist doch in Europa und beendet dort sein Kunststudium... Aber woher kennst du ihn denn, Jungchen?“

Innerlich schlug sich Yami vor die Stirn.  
Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. 

Und wenn er sich jetzt so umschaute, waren sie die beiden einzigen auf der Strasse. Niemand sonst weit und breit.   
Nur ein bewegungsunfähiger, junger Pharao und ein tauber, alter Mann.

„Nein, ich meine Handy... H.A.N.D.Y.!“, buchstabierte er laut und deutlich.

„Ach... Handy... nie gehört. Wer soll denn das sein?“

Wieder nur ein resigniertes aufstöhnen Yamis.

Doch er gab noch nicht auf.  
Wieder kramte er in seiner Tasche herum und zog sein funktionsuntüchtiges mobiles Telefon aus ihren Untiefen.

„Ich meine so was hier. HABEN SIE SOETWAS?“

Interessiert nahm ihm der Alte das bestimmt nicht billige Ding ab, betrachtete es von allen Seiten und zog einfach damit ab.

Yami dachte, er sah nicht richtig.   
Das konnte doch nicht sein!  
Das träumte er nur!

Genau!  
Gleich würden die Schwestern in sein Zimmer kommen und mit ihrer äußerst charmanten Art wecken. Und schon kurz danach würde ein ganzer Pulk von Ärzten und Studenten in sein Zimmer stürmen, seine Akte kurz durchblättern, kurze unverständliche Wortfetzen vor sich hinbrummen und wieder gehen. Und dann würde er endlich zu seinem Frühstück kommen. Dass hätte er sich nach so einem verrückten Traum aber auch ehrlich verdient. 

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Verzweifelt überlegte Yami weiter.  
Was konnte er in einer Lage wie noch tun?

Beten!

Ein Ägypter der was auf sich hielt, könnte ja immer noch beten.   
Ob’s was bringen wird, sei dahin gestellt, aber die alten Verhaltensweisen waren einfach zu fest verwurzelt. 

Also schickte er schnell ein Stoßgebet gen Ra:

‚Ra, ich weiß nicht, was ich verbrochen habe, dass du mich derartigen Qualen aussetzt. Doch nun bitte ich dich inständig: HOL MICH HIER WEG!’

Zu seinem Glück sprach er nicht laut, sondern dachte es nur.   
Und er faltete weder seine Hände zum Gebet, noch breitete er in göttlicher Hingabe seine Arme aus. 

Und als wenn es abgesprochen gewesen wäre, preschten in dem Moment seine Zivis um die Ecke.

Völlig bedröbbelt machten sie vor ihm halt:

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wir haben Sie vollkommen vergessen.“

„Bitte glauben Sie uns, der Chefarzt hat uns schon ganz gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, nachdem Ihr fehlen bemerkt wurde. Aber kaum waren wir mit dem Giftschrank angekommen, wurden wir sofort für neue Aufgaben eingespannt...“

Yami winkte ab.  
Als er in diese zerknirschten Gesichter blickte, konnte er einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Nun verstand er natürlich auch, was sowohl Seth, als auch Seto meinten, wenn sie sagten, er wäre schwach.

„Schon gut. Bringt mich einfach in mein neues Zimmer und wir vergessen die ganze Angelegenheit.“

Die Dankbarkeit war ihm Lohn genug.  
Jetzt musste er Seto nur noch irgendwie klar machen, dass er das High- Tech- Spielzeug namens Handy verloren hatte. 

Wieder lehnte er sich seufzend in die Kissen zurück.  
Schloss zufrieden die Augen.  
Denn nun konnte er sicher sein, dass schon allein das schlechte Gewissen der beiden Zivis ihn auf schnellstem Wege im neuen Krankenhausgebäude abliefern würde. 

Und er sollte recht behalten.   
Binnen 10 Minuten wurde er in sein neues Zimmer reingekarrt.   
Und wer erwartete ihn da?

Der nette Moderator von „Vorsicht Kamera“.  
Grinsend.

Yami ahnte nichts Gutes.  
Deswegen lautete seine erste Frage auch gleich:

„Wem hab ich diesen Schlamassel zu verdanken?“

„Jemand Nahestehendem aus ihrem Freundeskreis.“, griente ihn der nette Moderator an.

„SETH!“

Da sich das Grienen in ein Rundumgrinsen zu verwandeln drohte, fand Yami seinen Verdacht bestätigt.

Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus:

„Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort ne Valium- Spritze mit ner äußerst hohen Dosis geben, dann schwöre ich Ihnen, dass ich aus diesem Bett steige, in seine Wohnung stapfe und ihm persönlich den Hals umdrehe. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: ich hätte gern das Handy zurück.“

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einzige Verteidigung: Es war spät und ich hab schon den gesamten Nachmittag geschrieben gehabt...

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
